This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The aim is to evaluate a novel optical technique for high-resolution imaging of 3D tumor micro-vasculature, and gain preliminary data for an R01 submission. Evaluation will be done by comparison with 3D micro-vasculature imaging from micro-CT and micro-MRI on the same animals. Preliminary data is critical step for successful R01 application. Comparison images of optical-CT vs micro-CT and micro-MRI will greatly strengthen the application.